Deconstructing Camelot
by justagirl8225
Summary: The King Arthur legend was just that... a legend, right? A/U. Shelley/Sky/Sabin triangle, Other pairings included.
1. Chapter 1

When you live in a place called Avalon, you hear a lot about King Arthur and Camelot. And when you live in a tourist town called Avalon, on an island no less, the mythology just seems to grow. Couple that with an eccentric aunt who just so happens to own a new-age and fantasy shop and the mythology and intrigue only grows further.

For cousins, Amy Dumas and Jamie Sky, their maternal Aunt Katie Winter, this is their life growing up in Avalon, California which is the only major city on the island of Catalina.

Amy and Jamie are home for the summer, helping out their aunt like they've been doing since they were old enough to do so. Before they started college, the two cousins would work for their aunt all year, but obviously they couldn't do that when they were away.

Because of the small size of Avalon, practically everyone knows everyone else, Amy's uncle is the current mayor and Jamie's uncle is the city manager. The Winter family owns a good chunk of the tourism industry in Avalon though Katie's shop is kind of a sore spot for the Winter matriarch, Grandmother Viviane.

But, like all good citizens of Avalon, the Winter family does their part to contribute to the community. Aunt Katie also played into the mythology by naming her shop the Lady of the Lake.

For her part, Jamie dates a nice boy by the name of Joshua Sabin who saved her from a school bully when they were in kindergarten. Though they didn't start dating until seventh grade, and even then it wasn't really dating. But that was the time when everyone, as in all eighty of the seventh grade students, called it that.

Aunt Katie says that Joshua doesn't fit the Lancelot role, to which Jamie questions why she's Guinevere and not Elaine or Morgana. Aunt Katie merely smiles at her with this twinkle in her eye and says it's just not Jamie's destiny.

And then Grandmother Viviane says for Katie to stop telling such wild stories, and dinner continues as usual, the two twelve year old cousins surrounded by the rest of Winter family women, which includes their mothers, their Aunt Katie, Grandmother Viviane and three more aunts. The two girls have numerous male cousins, but because they're the only nieces, they tend to get spoiled by their aunts. Grandmother Viviane spoils them as well, because they are her granddaughters and they are Winter children.

Aside from their own mothers, of course, Amy and Jamie adore their Aunt Katie above all others.

They'll never say that out loud, of course, because that would just be rude. Plus, if they were to say something like that, there's the possibility that they could be spending less time with Aunt Katie. So they say nothing, they listen closely to the stories that Aunt Katie tells them and they absorb the legends and mythology of King Arthur, Camelot and Avalon, along with everyone else.

But never once did Amy Dumas or Jamie Sky ever think that the legends could come true.

That would all change, in a very significant way, and none of those closely affected would ever be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh has his doubts about bringing his college roommates back to Catalina with them, but that's mostly because he knows how small minded the town of Avalon can be and especially to outsiders. He doesn't have a problem with the pair, but he also knows that some of the more traditional residents of the town might. Though really they shouldn't because they should be used to some of the more rowdy antics of the Winter family children… antics that Josh also participated in.

He hasn't been back to Avalon since Christmas break and he hasn't really seen his high-school girlfriend since that time, either. Granted, they had broken up after graduation since they were going to separate colleges… but he would be lying through his teeth if he said that he didn't care about her.

"Are we there yet?" Alex Shelley questioned, the brunette stretching his arms overhead as they waited for the ferry. "Seriously dude, how far away from civilization is Avalon?"

"Could you sound any more like a five year old child?" Phil 'Punk' Brooks questioned, tugging a worn Chicago Cubs hat on his head. "We'll get there when we get there and if you don't shut up, I'm tossing you in the ocean and you can swim there."

Josh rolled his eyes at their antics, addressing Alex first, "ferry should be here in five minutes, so we'll be in Avalon by lunchtime, okay?"

Alex patted his stomach, "good, because you owe me… I thought when you said you live in Southern California that you meant Los Angeles or San Diego."

Josh shook his head, "there's plenty to do in Avalon. And we're not as isolated as you seem to think."

"We'll see about that," Alex replied, leaning against the railing as they continued to wait.

Soon enough the ferry arrived, Josh unable to shake the grin from his face as they boarded because it wouldn't be long before they were in Avalon. The blonde male also knew that it wouldn't be long before the imposing Winter Family Manor was in view; an impressive house atop a hill that overlooked the town of Avalon.

"Dude, who owns the castle?" Alex asked and then whistled low. "Do people actually live there?"

"No, you moron, I'm sure that it's just a figment of your imagination," Punk said and rolled his eyes. "Weren't you paying attention before? Josh said that the Winter family lives there."

Realization slowly dawned on Alex's face, "oh… right. Hey, that chick you used to date lives in Avalon too, right?"

Punk arched an eyebrow, "don't tell me you're seriously asking about his girl?"

Josh shook his head, "she's not my girl, all right? Jamie and I broke up after high school."

"I wouldn't go after her anyway," Alex stated, glaring at Punk for good measure. "But I was going to ask if she has any sisters or cousins."

Josh was saved from any further questions or inquiries as the ferry docked in Avalon; the three males taking their time as they exited. Once they'd retrieved their rented motorcycles, Josh indicated for them to follow him to his childhood home.


End file.
